This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Real Time MR Thermometry for Monitoring Focused Ultrasound in the Liver Focused ultrasound (FUS) is a promising technique for the noninvasive treatment of liver tumors. The current challenges are twofold 1) obtaining good temperature information during motion and 2) slewing the beam in real time to a constant position in the liver.